NAND flash memory, as well as other types of non-volatile memories (“NVMs”), are commonly used for mass storage. For example, consumer electronics such as portable media players often include flash memory to store music, videos, and other media.
Typically, each page of a NVM can be used to store a single logical block address (“LBA”). However, when the system needs to access smaller pieces of data (e.g., a portion of a page), an entire page has to be accessed. For example, during a read operation, the system may need to read an entire page and discard the unwanted data.